Oblivious
by 0HappyEverAfter0
Summary: Elyan and Percival decide it's high time the King and his Manservant realized their feelings for each other. Along the way, they find each other. Set during/after season three. Slash.


_A/N: Prompted by and written for my dear wolfangeldeath. I hope you are feeling better and enjoy this little fic (that turned out to be not so little lol). I had so much fun writing this for you! Also a huge thank you to my darling cheerleader, beta and friend spacii for all the help and encouragement. She went above and beyond the call of duty and I couldn't have done it without her!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivious<strong>

"Ridiculous isn't it?" Percival said as he saddled up next to Elyan, leaning against the training grounds fence watching Merlin and Arthur have their usual afternoon banter before training. It was a hot summer day, the kind that made you want to do nothing but laze about in your undergarments or swim for hours in a cool stream. Drops of sweat slid down his forehead as he turned to Percival and motioned towards the Prince and his manservant.

"You mean the old married couple?"

Wiping a hand over his brow, he flicked the moisture off it before answering. "Yeah. Everyone else can see how much they care for each other but they're both to oblivious to notice. Something needs to be done about it before they drive everyone crazy."

Elyan turned back just in time to watch Arthur cuff Merlin on the back of the head before Merlin bumped into his side and gave him a goofy grin. The Prince looked annoyed as he leaned in to reprimand him, but it was hard to miss him leaning in and whispering something in the other man's ear. Merlin pulled back with a faint blush on his cheeks and took off towards the tent, nearly tripping over his feet when he looked over his shoulder at Arthur.

"Maybe someone should do something about it." Gwaine mentioned from behind them, making them turn slowly, bodies heavy in the afternoon sun. He grinned at them mischievously and patted Percival on the shoulder in passing on his way towards the armory. This hadn't been the first time Gwaine mentioned setting them up and maybe he was right.

Elyan twisted slowly towards Percival, body sluggish with the heat and the weight of his armor, and said, "I think he may be right."

"Gwaine's never right." Percival immediately responded.

Elyan chuckled, his voice thoughtful. "He isn't ever right, except perhaps this once."

Eyes narrowed in thought Percival shifted his weight and hummed, but said nothing more

"Just think about it. Everyone would be happier if they would stop acting so petty and admitted their feelings. Plus I can't think of two other people who deserve happiness more."

Percival nodded and grunted his agreement just as Arthur waved them over.

"Let's meet in my room tonight then, we can draw up a battle plan." he murmured.

"I'll be there." Percival answered with a huge grin, his eyes lighting up and skin stretched tight. Elyan returned the smile, as his gut turned a little nervously. There was just something about the way Percival smiled.

Practice was absolute hell. His armor chafed against his skin, making it feel raw and burn with pain. Arthur droned on and on about how wars and battles wouldn't wait for heat and they needed to be prepared no matter what. He agreed, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Finally, an hour after usual quitting time, Arthur realeased them. Uncomfortable and overheated, Elyan made his way back to his chambers and slowly removed his armor, hissing when fresh air made contact with his irritated skin.

He was was scheduled for patrol and really shouldn't be removing his armor, but he couldn't help it; it was too damn hot. Once it was finally off he poked his head outside the door and waved down a servant to order a cold bath filled. The boy nodded at him and tryied to smile, but it came off more as a grimace. He felt a small amount of pity for the servant, but couldn't be arsed. He needed to cool down before the nightly run. Leon and Gwaine were riding with him and he needed all his possible energy to survive patrol with those two.

Two minutes later a knock sounded on his door and five servants all walked in. Elyan noticed that they all pitched in together more often when it was stifling hot or freezing cold. Five people making two trips to fill the tub was much better than one person making ten trips. It reminded him of how much people pitched together in the village he'd fled Camelot for.

When they left he quickly stripped down and sighed in contentment as he lowered himself into the water. Taking his time, he washed away the sweat and grime from practice.

Regretfully, he got out of the bath and dried off. If he didn't hurry he'd end up being late for the evening rounds, and he was never late. He felt refreshed having bathed and put on a fresh set of clothes. Putting the chain mail on was slightly torturous, but had no other choice than to bear it.

Gwaine and Leon were already waiting for him at the stables and handed him the reins to his horse. They rode out of Camelot together in silence, none of them had the energy to talk. They spent the evening in companiable silence until halfway through the patrol and Gwaine finally spoke up.

"So Elyan here is going to try and fix the princess and his secret admirer up."

Leon guffawed disapprovingly and turned around on his horse. "That so?"

He smiled and nodded his head minutely. "I thought it would be a good idea and Gwaine suggested Percival and I come up with a plan."

"Oh really?" Leon looked over with a raised eyebrow at Gwaine who just grineed mischievously and shrugged in response.

"Yes. Maybe you two could help. We're meeting tonight in my chambers if you'd like to join us." Elyan spoke up.

Leon and Gwaine exchanged another long look.

"You two can go ahead without us. I'm planning on seeing if the two of us can fit in my bath tonight." Gwaine waggled his eyebrows while Leon frowned in embarrassment. "Unless you'd rather me tie you to the bed instead?" He asked, all innocence.

Leon's cheeks blushed a light pink as he hissed at Gwaine to stop it under his breath. Elyan smiled to himself and shook his head. Besides Merlin and Arthur he had never seen such an unlikely couple as these two. One was all manners and protocol whereas the other was rowdy and venturesome.

They had tried to keep their relationship a secret, but the knights spent too much time camping in thin tents together for them not to notice the hushed exclamations of passion throughout the camp. When everyone finally had enough of their 'secrecy' they had all whooped and hollered when the two exited their tent the next morning. Leon had turned tomato red and Gwaine stuck his chest out proudly and strutted around. Now he was insufferable, always going out of his way to embarrass Leon with public displays of affection amongst the knights.

"I'm sure you two will think of something just fine without us." Leon yelled back at Elyan, attempting to change the subject. He grinned, amused, as Leon fidgeted in his saddle, obviously more aroused by Gwaine's words than he cared to let on.

The patrol went without incident and the heat finally dropped to bearable temperatures with the sunset. Elyan tagged along behind the flirting couple, feeling a tinge of jealousy blossom in his heart at their easy camaraderie. He had a brotherhood and his sister, but sometimes it felt as if there was something missing. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to do about it.

Once they were back at the castle Elyan bid them goodnight, trying to keep their escapades out of his mental images. It didn't help that Gwaine blatantly palmed Leon through his mail as he walked around his horse.

Shaking his head at their foolishness, Elyan quickly made his way back to his chambers. After splashing himself off with the water from his basin he removed the heavy chain mail. He had just finishing wiping the sweat away when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called loudly.

The door creaked and groaned as Percival pushed it open and stepped inside. One look at the big goofy guy and his muscles clenched into a tight ball low in his belly. The man was his best friend, someone he could depend on and talk to if he needed. He was there for him when he dealt with the guilt of leaving his sister and all the baggage that came with coming back to Camelot. He's not sure he would have been able to stay if it wasn't for him.

"How was patrol tonight?" Percival asked as he took a seat at the table.

He shrugged. "Pretty much the same as any patrol with Leon and Gwaine."

Percival pushed back in his chair, extending his legs and getting comfortable. "So lots of gratuitous flirting and Leon blushing every two minutes."

"That just about sums it up, yes." he pulled out the chair across from Percival, letting himself truly relax for the first time all day. "Now if only we could get his highness and Merlin to realize they are doing the exact same thing, but with more violence and posturing."

Percival leaned forward and nodded his head. "It would make life easier. Perhaps the Prince would be a little less insufferable if he had his bed warmed every once and a while."

Elyan laughed as he poured them both a goblet of mead. He handed a cup across the table to Percival, and shivered as their fingers slid over each others. There was just something about him that made Elyan feel calm, but also completely unhinged at the same time. Usually all the knights spent time together, so one-on-one time with him was a bit of an oddity and made him feel a little tattered at the seams.

"So how are we going to get them to stop being idiots?" He asked in-between sips of mead.

Percival didn't answer right away, taking his time to think over his answer. That was one of the many things Elyan really appreciated; if it was a serious matter he always took the time to really think about his reply instead of just saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"We could each talk to one of them. If they're too oblivious to notice it, maybe they just need a little prodding." Percival suggested.

Nodding his head in understanding, he deliberated over the idea. Considering both men had thick skulls it may not work, but it was a starting place. "It's worth a try."

"I'll talk to Merlin and you can talk with Prince Arthur." He delegated authoritatively.

Elyan shook his head in disagreement. "Why do I have to talk to Arthur? He's going to be the more stubborn one."

"Which is exactly why you're sensibility and way with words is required with him." He responded with a grin, obviously pleased with his infallible logic.

Sighing, Elyan took another drink and slouched his shoulders. "Alright, I'll speak with the prince."

"It's settled then," Percival said with a smile and a pat on his back.

They talked long into the night, reminiscing over their lives before they met and reliving their most recent fiasco's with the knights. When Percival finally left it was only a few hours before morning. Elyan knew he would regret staying up so late when the dawn came, but he couldn't remember the last time he had went to sleep feeling so content and happy.

Morning came quickly and he had a hard time pulling himself from the comfort of his bed. The day drug on slowly, his eyes heavy with sleep and body sluggish from exhaustion. He couldn't really find it in his heart to care though; getting to spend some time with Percival had been exhilarating. Holding up his part of the plan, Elyan went to Arthur's chambers just after lunch. He knocked hard on Arthur's door and let himself inside after being given permission to enter.

"Is something wrong Elyan?" Arthur looked at him over the stack of paperwork sitting on his desk. He was now king in all but name, and had taken on all the responsibilities that accompanied the role.

"Nothing's wrong, Sire, but I would like to speak with you." He noted Merlin putting away laundry in the corner of the room, "Alone if you don't mind." He added.

Arthur eyed him curiously before he dismissed Merlin. Once he was gone, he gestured for Elyan to take a seat. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Sire, but there's a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Go ahead," Arthur said and motioned for him to continue.

"Well Sire, it's about a matter of the heart. I believe there's someone who holds the utmost affection for you, and you haven't seemed to notice. Some of the knights have been worried that you're missing out on a happiness you truly deserve. I hope I haven't crossed a line in speaking of this, we only wish for your happiness."

Frowning, Arthur rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm. Who is this person you speak of?"

Elyan gulped and fidgeted in his chair; nervous as to Arthur's response. "I think it's only fair and honorable if the person tells you of their feelings themselves, but I wanted you to be aware of the strong affections you inspire in others."

Arthur leaned forward in his seat, listening attentively. "What do you suppose I should look for?"

Elyan considered his words carefully before replying, "Someone who puts you above all others, who is always there for you, and who is a true friend. Someone that watches you from the corner of their eye when you think they're not looking. Know anyone like that?"

Arthur grinned and sat back in his chair. "No, I don't think I do. But thank you for your advice nevertheless. I'll try and keep an eye out for such a secret admirer." He motioned towards his desk. "I need to finish my work before training, I'll see you later this afternoon."

Elyan nodded, disappointment flooding him as he walked towards the door.

"Elyan," Arthur called, making him stop and turn around, "have you ever had someone that cared for you in such a way?"

Smiling sadly, he answered quietly. "Afraid not Sire."

Arthur looked just as disappointed as he felt, waving a hand towards him in dismissal. With just under an hour until training he made his way to the armory with a heavy heart. He felt there was something he had missed during that entire conversation. Not only that, but it didn't seem like he had gotten through to Arthur at all; as if he had brushed off his assumption without giving it a second thought. He made very little progress.

He let out a troubled sigh, picked up his sword and started polishing it to pass the time. The heat made him lax with the effort, but he still found comfort in the repetitive motion he knew so well. He became lost in thought with the rhythmic back and forth, a soothing lull as he tried to figure out how they could get Merlin and Arthur to realize their felings for one another.

Two large hands gripped his shoulders, and startled him out of his daydream, making him spin around into a defensive stance. Percival quickly jumped back in order to avoid being skewered by the tip of his sword.

"Careful where you stick that!" Percival said with a wink that had him breaking out in sweat that had nothing to do with the heat.

"Sorry. Was thinking about our mission. My talk didn't go so well with the Prince, how about yours?" Elyan set his sword down on the table and attentively leaned forward on his stool.

"Mine didn't go well either." Percival slouched down in his seat and leaned against the side of the wall. He stuck a long stem of hay in his mouth and chewed on it. "Merlin danced around what I was trying to tell him the entire time and then gave an excuse about his duties, even though we all know Merlin is never in a rush to do his chores, and took off."

Elyan pursed his lips and massaged his forehead with his fingers. "This is going to be harder than we thought."

"I think we underestimated their stubbornness." Percival said as he grabbed his shirt and shook it violently, trying to get some air moving against his skin.

"Let's meet again tonight and discuss a new strategy." he suggested.

The big goofy smile was back on Percival's face, making him feel light headed and a bit like he was losing it. "I'll be there." He stood and dipped a cloth in water and handed it to Elyan. "Help me will you?" It wasn't uncommon for them to place dampened rags on the back of their necks to help keep cool. Men often passed out from heat exhaustion and it was a huge embarrassment. A Knight of Camelot can never be ill prepared no matter the circumstances.

His hands shook when, he took the cloth from Percival and rolled it into the back of his tunic. His skin was damp with sweat but still felt smooth to the touch as Elyan's fingers ghosted over the nape of his neck.

When the rag was firmly in place he put his hands on the man's broad shoulders to steady himself.

"Finished." His voice sounded overly loud in the quiet room and almost shaky, much to his dismay.

Percival dipped another cloth in the water and made him turn around. He jumped when fingers brushed along his shoulders. Laughter filled his ears as Percival squeezed his neck. "Why are you so skittish today?"

'I'd like to know that myself.' Elyan thought.

"I have no idea," He answered instead.

Fortunately the rest of the knights showed up at that exact moment, saving him any future embarrassment. Training was a bit of a mess though. Arthur kept having him do all his partner work with Percival and they weren't evenly matched in any way. Granted your opponents on the battlefield wouldn't always be a perfect match to your height and stature either, but Percival was a giant. Sadly he'd been unable to control the way his heart fluttered anytime Percival swung his sword and the way his muscles rippled with power. To make matters worse, Gwaine kept looking over at them and then snickering, sometimes whispering into Leon's ear. Of course all the distractions got Arthur bent out of shape and he scolded them as if they were children.

All in all he was exhausted by the time practice was over and was overjoyed his duties didn't include border patrol that evening. Elyan raced back to his chambers once Arthur released them, not bothering to call for a bath. Desperate for relief he stripped down to his smalls and splashed water over his grimy face. Feeling like he would boil alive at any minute he threw himself down on top of his bed, and tried to sprawl out to where no skin was touching. If he didn't move a muscle he could feel a tiny summer breeze as it whisked over his skin. As he finally started to cool, his muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes in contentment.

Elyan groaned and rubbed his eyes in protest to the morning sun.

Morning!

Blood rushed to his head as he flew up in bed and looked around in confusion. How had he slept through the entire evening? Cursing his luck, he stumbled out of bed and grabbed a new set of clothes. Dressing hastily, he tried to remember if Percival had come by last night or not. He flushed, hoping he hadn't come in the room. Thinking of anyone seeing him in such a vulnerable state, especially his good friend, made him feel anxious.

In an attempt to get to the kitchens before anyone else rose for the day, he bounded down the spiraling steps two at a time; careful not to lose his footing. Mary looked surprised to see him, snapping her head up from the bread she was putting out to cool.

"You need something Sir Elyan?" Mary's voice was sweet, lacking her usual snappiness. It was always a good idea to ask for things in the morning before a hectic day or the overwhelming heat soured her mood.

"I need a tray for two if it's not to much trouble." He flashed her his best smile.  
>"Course not," she replied; flitting around the kitchen. Being the miracle worker she is, Mary had food prepared in no time at all and shoved it into his waiting hands.<p>

"Thank you." He turned on his heel and made his way to Percival's chambers as quickly as possible. His stomach felt tied in knots and his skin itchy with nerves. Perhaps he was coming down with something? He made a mental note to stop by and see Gauis when he had the chance.

Hands full, he used his foot to bang on the door. From inside the room Elyan heard mumbled curses and things clattering to the floor. Eventually the door swung open, squeaking in protest. Percival had just woken up and was still without a shirt, his skin lined red with sheet patterns. He wondered how he had never noticed just how attractive Percival was. Friends could think that about one another right? His mind had just supplied him with a simple fact was all. As Percival finally blinked the sleep from his eyes Elyan felt a blush creep over his neck and chest.

"Oh. Hi." he mumbled, as he slowly stepped back from the door and let him inside.

"Hi." Elyan replied lamely, unsure as to why the atmosphere seemed oddly tense between them. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, the heat must have gotten to me."

"It's ok." Percival responded with a smile that seemed too tight around the edges and didn't quite reach his eyes. It reminded him of the way Gwen would smile at him sometimes, like she was holding something back.

"I brought breakfast." He shrugged, lifting the tray to emphasize the point. Turning around he placed it on the table, grimacing at the sudden distance that had opened between them. He had no idea what he could have done to cause this sudden change in his best friend.

"So-" He schooled his features into a grin and faced Percival. "Are we still going to work on that plan?" It was rare that he lacked confidence, but in that moment he felt incredibly uncomfortable. Shuffling his feet, he waited for a response. For the first time that morning a true smile broke over his friend's face and he took a seat at the table. A flood of relief spread through Elyan at the normalcy of the moment and he allowed himself to relax and sit with him.

"Since you were asleep last night-" Percival paused and a flush grew over his cheeks, "I took the liberty of arranging a lunch outing for just the two of them. Maybe if they spend some time alone together they'll start to work it out."

Elyan grabbed a hot roll from the plate and started eating. "How are we getting them there?" He asked in-between mouthfuls, hesitating when he noticed Percival staring.

"They both think the other invited them." He answered absentmindedly, swallowing slowly as he stared at Elyan's lips.

"And how will we know they actually went?" Elyan narrowed his eyes thoughtfully..

"We're going to go watch them of course." His eyes finally rose to meet Elyan's questioning glare. Blushing again, he quickly stood from the table and moved to stand behind the door; wrapping his body around it in a weird angle so only his right leg and half his upper torso were sticking out from behind it. "Well I'll meet you at the gate just before lunch hour," he motioned towards the door in dismissal.

Elyan cocked his head to the side in further confusion. "Alright then." he said slowly, drawing out each syllable. While he still had no idea what was wrong, he didn't want to make things worse either so he left as asked.

The door slammed behind him and he heard a thud as something banged against it. A few seconds later a low moan emanated from inside the chambers. Elyan thought about knocking again to make sure everything was ok, but Percival's steely expression flashed in his mind and he didn't have the heart to go through with it. Needing a breath of fresh air, he decided to go see Gauis and take a walk until it was time to meet again.

Gauis had given him a very strange look, outrageously raised eyebrow included, before doing a quick examination that turned up nothing abnormal. As a precaution he prescribed gratuitous amounts of liquids and as little sun exposure as possible. With a promise to follow doctors orders, he left and retrieved a wine skin from his room to carry with him for the day

His check-up had taken longer than expected so he skipped the walk and went straight to meet Percival at the front gate.

"Did you make all preparations?" He asked when the other man arrived.

"Everything is ready, they both just need to show up." Percival said.

Elyan nodded and lifted the wine skin to his lips, greedily sucking the water down his parched throat. Afterwards he held it out to Percival, noticing the flush on his cheeks and the light sheen of sweat that broke over his skin. "Want some?"

Percival cleared his throat and shook his head. "No-No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Mmm'k." He took another long swig and fastened the sack to his belt. They didn't speak again and moved quickly through the woods; able to travel faster and quieter without their heavy armor. Percival had chosen a secluded clearing not to far from Camelot's walls. It was small enough that the tree cover provided protection from the hot summer rays. Birds flew above them, singing sweetly and the faint trickling of a nearby stream could be heard. A large blanket was strewn across the ground and covered with an assortment of cheese and fruit.

"It's perfect." Elyan whispered, not wanting to break the serenity.

"Let's hide over there." Percival pointed to a clump of boulders surrounded by foliage on the opposite side of the clearing. It was close quarters with both of them hunched behind their cover; sides pressed tightly together, but the way Percival's body heat seeped into his made him feel happier than he had all day.

They waited, and waited, and waited some more, but after an hour of silence behind the rock it was obvious Merlin and Arthur weren't coming. Feeling restless, Elyan squirmed; trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Stop that will you!" Percival glared at him and pulled away, not bothering to stay hidden anymore.

Startled at the abrasiveness in his tone, Elyan stared at him slack jawed in response. Frustration over the whole day bubbled up inside him and he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What have I done to make you so cross with me?"

Percival's face immediately softened and morphed into regret. "Nothing! I'm sorry." His pupils were blown wide and his breath came in short gasps. He shook his head from side to side, reminding Elyan of a caged animal trying to find its' escape route. "Give me a minute," he said as he disappeared into the woods.

Huffing in frustration, Elyan sat down on the boulder and tried to stretch out his cramped limbs. When Percival wasn't back after a few moments he decided to follow after him and make sure everything was alright. It wasn't very hard to track him down, he had been upset when he left and hadn't made any effort to cover his tracks. The further Elyan walked the louder the rushing stream rang through his ears. Percival must have went for a fresh drink of water. Sure enough when he broke through the tree line There he was, sitting by the side of the stream with his shirt off and splashing water over his chest. Elyan's breath caught in his throat at the sight and his feet froze to the ground. There was just enough break in the forest ceiling that rays of golden sun danced over his skin, reflecting off the beads of water and made him almost glow in the light.

He watched, entranced, as Percival slowly dipped his cupped hand into the water and brought it to his neck, pouring it down his back. The water shot down his spine in intricate patterns that he wanted to reach out and trace. Elyan startled himself when a small groan escaped the back of his throat. In a moment of clarity he realized he was excruciatingly hard and had started palming himself without even realizing it. His hand shot off his cock and he stared at it vehemently, as if it was the traitor. Had he really just been touching himself while watching Percival bathe?

Oh gods.

He had, hadn't he?

Stumbling backwards a few steps, he put his hand out and steadied himself on a tree. His head spun as he finally understood all the nerves and jittery feelings. It wasn't just that Percival was attractive, _he_ thought Percival was attractive in the 'I want to find a dark corner and have my way with you' kind of way. In the next second dread pooled in his stomach as he realized _this_ must be why Percival had been so upset; he had picked up on Elyan's subconscious desires and was extremely put off by it.

Humiliated and embarrassed, he took off towards the castle shouting a generic goodbye in Percival's direction. He didn't feel like himself again until he was in his room with door locked tightly behind him. Sagging against the strong wooden door, he put his head between his legs and tried to breath steadily. This wasn't the end of the world. He could put his pride aside long enough to act like nothing had ever happened and maybe things would go back to normal.

Needing some time to himself, he skipped training for the first time ever. He sent word to Arthur, via his squire, that Gaius had ordered him to avoid strenuous activity. It was stretching his prescription a bit to miss practice, but he couldn't face Percival yet. Ridden with guilt and hungry from missing lunch, Elyan laid out on his bed and forced himself to take a nap. It took forever for sleep to find him, but when it finally did it was a welcome friend.

Sadly, sleep wasn't much help either. When he woke his stomach was empty and his heart still ached, but his head was a little clearer. Unfortunately his cock didn't seem to understand the predicament he was in and was hard and heavy between his legs. His hand itched to find relief, but all he could think about was Percival, and he didn't want to go there. Now that he understood his feelings, there was no turning them off. He wanted to spend time with him, get to know him even better, and-and suck him off slowly until he couldn't remember his own name, fill him until he couldn't take it anymore, explore each and every nook and cranny of skin and muscle until he was begging for release. Elyan swallowed thickly and whimpered as he felt precome dribble out onto his smalls, and create a wet spot..

Knowing it was wrong, but was unable to stop himself. Elyan pulled down his smalls and wrapped his fingers tightly around his aching cock. He bit his lip to stifle a moan of satisfaction; he had never needed release so badly before. His body craved it, making him nearly delirious with the need for friction. Elyan roughly pumped himself as he replayed the scene of Percival at the stream over and over again. The fantasy quickly morphed into Percival's hand wrapped around him, fingers mercilessly teasing his hole. His balls tightened and he whispered Percival's name as he came in his hand. Satisfaction flooded his bones, making him more relaxed than he had felt in days. He sighed in contentment as he sprawled out on the bed, letting the pleasure slowly seep through his body.

He enjoy it for only a minute or two before the shame set in. He grabbed the closest pillow and covered his face and growled in frustration. How was he supposed to apologize to Percival for his crude behavior when he had just wanked to the thought of him? Guilt overwhelmed him and he threw the pillow from his face. He needed to get the evidence of betrayal off his hands. Jumping from the bed, he he went to the basin and washed the sweat from his skin, trying desperately to calm himself.

The rest of the day was spent on paperwork and running simple errands, and tried to ignore the regret and self loathing that coursed through his blood. He would have no choice but to face reality in the morning, but for tonight he stayed in his room and missed dinner with the knights. Despite the fact he had slept half the day away he had turned in for bed early, unable to handle the building anxiety of having to face Percival in the morn.

Seeing Percival turned out to be a little less horrible than expected. Mainly because neither of them could look each other in the eye and didn't speak to one another for the entire day. Their no talking arrangement worked out rather well for his wounded pride and helped quiet down the part of him that wanted to run his tongue over every inch of Percival's skin. While the distance helped him keep a clear head, it only intensified the guilt. Not only did it feel like their friendship was ruined, but they were completely failing in the mission to set up Merlin and Arthur.

Elyan started attending practice again, but opted out of the evening meals. It was too difficult tp spend time with Percival in such an intimate setting. His new schedule was working out fine until Gwaine showed up at his door one night, more than half way to out of his mind drunk.

"Why don't you come to dinner anymore? Do the lot of us smell or something?" Gwaine fixed him with a disapproving glare, casually leaning against the door frame for support.

"Just needed some time to myself is all." Elyan answered honestly.

"Well unless you're dying you are coming with me tonight. Arthur is having us dine with him in the great hall, plus no one else blushes at me and Leon's sex stories quite like you." Gwaine waggled his eyebrows and Elyan couldn't help but laugh. "Besides, Percival keeps moping around like a lost puppy without you there."

At the mention of _his_ name Elyan's blood ran both hot and cold, and anxiety sprung up in his chest. If there had been any hope that Gwaine would let him out of going, he would have tried, but this was Gwaine and he didn't think even Arthur could compete with _his_ stubbornness. It wasn't like he could hide away forever anyways. With a resigned sigh he let Gwaine pull him from the room and off to the great hall.__

When they arrived everyone cheered at the sight of him; albeit Percival's smile looked a little forced, but he would take what he could get. As fate would have it, Gwaine forced everyone to make room for him right in between himself and Percival. He tried to focus on everyone else around the table, Gwaine's latest joke, Leon's update on politics, Lancelot's lunch with Gwen, Arthur's most recent Merlin story-but his world kept narrowing down to the small contact between his and Percivals arms. The brush of skin against skin made him feel overheated, and dizzy with arousal.

To try and stem off the extreme discomfort that had settle in the pit of his stomach, Elyan called for his cup to be filled over and over again with the sweat honeyed mead. By the time he gulped down his third glass he was feeling much more at ease. Percival must have felt the same because he leaned over and spoke to him for the first time in almost a week.

"Are you alright?" His voice was laced with true concern and Elyan looked him in the eyes for the first time since that fateful day in the forest.

And just like that he wondered how things had become awkward between them in the first place. Regardless of Elyan's feelings for him, and no matter Percival's hostility towards those feelings, they were still best friends. This was someone he could count on. They would get past this bump in the road. He genuinely smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"I've been fine. Thanks."

Percival looked relieved and jumped into a recount of the past five days Elyan had missed. Apparently Leon and Gwaine had been particularly funny on the previous night's patrol and Arthur and Merlin were as insufferable as ever.

"About those two. We never did come up with a good plan." Elyan said under his breath so Arthur wouldn't hear. He was beginning to feel a bit disconnected from the world this far into his cup of mead.

"I know." Percival responded, his lower lip sticking out in an endearing pout. He hated failure just as much as Elyan. He hiccuped and waved his hand around. "No matter, I can't think clear enough to worry about it tonight anyways."

"Me either." Elyan confided.

Comfortable silence stretched out between them, enjoying the company of their fellow knights. Gwaine was regaling them with one of his many adventures before he came to Camelot. "So there I was, cornered by twenty bandits-"

"Last time you told this it was ten, next time it will be thirty!" voiced Leon accusingly. The knights all snickered and tipped their cups in agreement. Undeterred by their goading, Gwaine stood on his chair and reenacted the entire battle with great fanfare. Laughter filled the hall, everyone was loose and happy with the aid of mead and good company. He didn't stop until he fell of the chair, Leon moving to catch him. Both being drunk, Leon more just acted as cushion for his fall and they toppled to the floor. The picture they made had everyone laughing until their sides and stomachs ached from the exertion. As Elyan looked around the table and saw the joy on everyone's face, his heart warmed at being able to spend time with them again. He had missed this more than he realized. These were his brothers.

Eventually the evening came to and end and Percival and Elyan took their leave. As they stumbled down the hall together Elyan rambled drunkenly. "I'm so glad we're talking again. I was worried you were going to be mad at me forever."

Percival stopped and stared at him with glassy eyes. "But I thought you were mad at me."

After a second to digest that information they both threw their heads back and laughed. "Let's call us both idiots and go back to being friends, yeah?"

"Yeah." Elyan agreed fully. Granted he still had the problem of wanting to jump Percival any chance he got, like right now for instance, but he would be more than happy just to have him back as a friend.

When they got to Percival's room Elyan had a moment of drunken idiocy and gently cupped Percival's cheek in his hand. "I missed you," he said as he stared at the other man's lips.

"I missed you too," Percival's voice barely above a whisper.

Something about the moment, and maybe his clouded judgment, made Elyan lean forward and place his lips ever so softly against Percival's in a chaste kiss.

For a brief moment It was perfect. They were reconciled and happiness buzzed happily under Elyan's skin as disarmingly sweet as the mead. Then he realized Percival wasn't moving, remembered that this wasn't supposed to be happening and stumbled back quickly; shocked at his own actions. Before Percival could get a chance to voice the disgust he surely must be feeling at Elyan's untoward behaviour he stammered out an apology.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that."

Unspoken words died on Percival's lips, his face turned to a mask of controlled indifference. "Good night Elyan."

He didn't didn't get a chance to respond as Percival turned and walked down the hall. Watching him disappear, Elyan was fairly sure he'd just ruined all the headway they'd made in repairing their friendship. Maybe he was foolish to think he could hide his feelings, maybe everything they had was lost forever, but his heart ached too much to dwell on it for the evening. He stumbled to the bed and let the alcohol take him into a deep peaceful sleep.

Just as he'd dreaded, things turned tense between them again and it was even worse this time around. Elyan constantly tried to catch Percival's gaze, but was always ignored. Even on the rare occasion when he did look him in the eye it was filled such restrained anger that Elyan wished he hadn't seen it. He wanted to apologize, explain that he had tried so hard to control his impulses but couldn't help it. His body and heart wanted Percival no matter how many times his mind told them to cut it out.

This stony silence went on between them for weeks, until one afternoon they passed in the halls and Percival glared at him with such menace he just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry." He yelled out. He heard Percival stop behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face him. "I'm sorry about what happened that night and I wish I could take it all back so we could be friends again." His tone was bordering on pleading, but he couldn't care less.

"Yes, because it was so repulsive to kiss me, because you could never have feelings for _me_." Elyan winced at the venom in Percival's voice. He recognized it from how his own insides ached from the whole situation.

"What are you talking about?" Percival had to know how Elyan felt about him, that was the entire problem, right?

"I'm talking about how you're disgusted by the mere thought of kissing me, how you race to get away from any type of physical contact. Am I really that repugnant?" Percival shouted at him.

A million thoughts flew through Elyan's mind, all vying for his attention. His perception of reality was being twisted upside down and blurred until he didn't recognize it anymore. So many questions. The first one he finally managed to put into words was, "Did you _want_ me to kiss you?"

Percival reared back, ready to argue some more, but the vulnerability and honest confusion in his voice must have been enough to stop him. Elyan waited patiently as Percival took a minute to collect himself.

"Yes." Percival said quietly.

Something burst inside Elyan and he grabbed Percival and pulled him into an alcove. Wasting no time he roughly kissed him, not holding anything back for the first time he realized what he wanted. Percival groaned in response and pushed him against the wall. The contrast between Percival's hot body and the cold stone made his vision swim with his pleasure. He took his time learning his mouth, slowly laving his tongue over his own. Breaking apart, they leaned their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"I could never find you disgusting. I thought you were repulsed by _my_ feelings. All I've wanted this entire time was to _know_ you- in this way." He took a deep breath and sighed in contentment as Percival's lips brushed over his cheek.

"Let's stop being idiots now, because that's all I ever wanted too."

Elyan thought that was the best idea he'd ever heard.

When the rest of the knights found out about their relationship on a hunting trip it was far less humiliating than Leon and Gwaine. They had pulled back from the group to steal a quick kiss, desperate for any kind of physical contact. Apparently they had been caught and when they got back to the campfire Gwaine whooped and hollered saying, "It's about time! We never thought you two would figure it out!"

Leon shushed him and pulled him back down on their shared log. "How did it happen?" he asked, more of a closet romantic than he cared to admit.

"Well we initially started spending more time together in hopes of you two realizing your feelings for one another, even though that's not realistic" Elyan waved towards Arthur and Merlin, "but we ended up getting sidetracked and discovered our feelings for each other instead."

The campsite was so quiet you could have heard the rustle of the leaves in the cool night air and the crunch of brush underfoot as animals scurried about. All at once the knights threw their heads back and shook violently with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Percival and him asked simultaneously.

"Come here Merlin." Arthur yelled over the fire. Merlin bounded across the distance, nearly tripping and falling into the fire on the way. He sat next to Arthur who leaned in and gave him a long slow kiss. The rest of the knights whistled and catcalled as Elyan and Percival stared on in shock. When they pulled away Merlin was bright red from head to toe.

"It was always the plan to get the two of _you_ together." Lancelot supplied helpfully.

"It was Gwaine's idea." Arthur said without a hint of remorse in his voice.

"I thought maybe one of the most oblivious couples of all time could help _the_ most oblivious finally figure it out." Gwaine was grinning from ear to ear, obviously pleased with himself.

"How did you know we'd go for it?" asked Percival wonderingly.

Leon smiled at Gwaine and then turned to answer him. "We didn't, but Gwaine dropped hints about setting them up so often we assumed it would only be a matter of time before you thought of it all on your own."

Merlin piped up. "And once you started working on it together you would have to spend time alone together planning and talking about matters of the heart."

"We didn't think it would take you quite so long to see what was so clearly in front of you though." said Arthur.

"I have to admit, you two really were daft about the whole thing." Lanclot added.

Elyan wasn't sure if he should feel slighted by their lies or thankful for their meddling. Eventually he settled on a simple "Thank you." as he reached for Percival's hand and entwined their fingers. After all, they had only been doing for them what he and Percival thought they had been doing for Merlin and Arthur. They only wanted their happiness.

"Now let's celebrate!" Gwaine said boisterously.

They spent the rest of the evening around the fire laughing and sharing stories about how each couple had gotten together. Lancelot eventually threatened to bring Gwen along next time if they didn't stop making him feel so left out. At that everyone begrudgingly apologized and decided to turn in for the evening.

Back in their tent Elyan and Percival finished getting ready for bed and snuggled into a bedroll together. Their earlier conversation around the fire had Elyan thinking.

"When was the first time you realized you cared for me?" He nuzzled into Percival's chest, enjoying the steady thrum of his heart beating under his ear.

"The second night we were supposed to meet and talk Arthur and Merlin strategy." Percival answered.

Confused, Elyan pulled back to look him in the eye. "But we didn't ever meet that night. I fell asleep."

"I came by and let myself in since the door was unlocked. You were there all spread out on the bed in nothing but your smalls and it was all I could do not to touch you. I realized then that I'd cared for you for a long time as more than just a brother in arms."

Elyan blushed and tucked his head back into the crook of Percival's shoulder. "I was worried you had come in."

"I'm glad I did, otherwise I may have never realized I wanted you for more than a friend." He stopped and chuckled. "That next morning was difficult. You showed up at my door looking good enough to eat and it was all I could do to get you out before I came in my pants. You were such a tease."

"Me! You're the one who doesn't even have chainmail covering his arms; and you barely wear clothes any other time. I can't even tell you how often I had to wank after practices." He knew he'd said to much when Percival's glare became predatory.

"You never told me that before." All Elyan could do in self defense was blush and shrug a little. Percival leaned in close, grabbing his arse and whispered in his ear. "Show me."

Elyan sputtered in surprise. "What?"

"Show me Elyan. Show me how you touched yourself thinking of me." The words rolled of Percival's tongue in husky tones, making him shiver. He turned onto his back and pulled down his night clothes before he could give it a second thought. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. His body was tense with nerves and arousal. Doing his best to concentrate, he remembered how Percival looked during training. Sweating with exertion, he would swing his sword around like it weighed nothing; strong and so desirable. Whimpering, Elyan raised his shaky hand and wrapped it around his aching cock.

"Yes." Percival hissed in encouragement.

With one last fortifying breath, Elyan started to slowly pump himself. While his mind had reservations about this whole idea, his body was more than ready to go and he couldn't hold back a moan as his thumb brushed over his sensitive head.

"You're so fucking beautiful. I can't wait to fill you up. Is that what you were thinking about while you touched yourself? My cock deep inside you?" Percival asked, voice heavy with desire.

Elyan's hips jerked up to meet his fist, Percival's words caused a desperation and hunger to rise in him. Propriety long forgotten, he spit on his fingers and snaked a hand down between his cheeks and started slowly circling his hole like he had done on so many of those nights. Gently, he inserted one finger and moaned at the sensation; it burned in the best way possible and made him eager for more. Pleasure coursed through his body from the tips of his toes all the way through to his ears and pooled in his gut.

He dipped his fingers in salve and slowly pressed the tip of a second, then third finger inside; grinding his teeth at the overwhelming pressure. His pace increased, hips bucking wildly off the ground to try and get more friction. He was close. So close.

"Come for me." Percival commanded, his voice rough with lust.

Elyan gripped his swollen cock tighter and pumped furiously until he couldn't hold it in anymore; coming in hot spurts across his stomach. His head exploded in pleasure with every pulse, making him feel light headed and giddy. Percival's fingers gently caressed his side, allowing him a moment to recover. When his breath finally evened out he felt Percival bend over him, lapping up the come from his belly. He groaned and felt his cock twitch even there was no hope of recovering so quickly.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Percival said as he pulled off his own nightclothes. Elyan nodded lazily in agreement, eager to finally have him inside. He watched through hazy eyes as Percival pulled a jar of salve from a pack and thoroughly coated his cock with it in long sure strokes. He wanted to reach out and touch, but his limbs felt too heavy to move.

Percival braced himself above Elyan and placed his slicked cock at his entrance. Elyan had to contain the urge to squirm at the feeling. Regardless of his lax state he wanted to throw himself down on Percival until he couldn't take it anymore. A small whimper escaped between his lips and his hands bunched into fists at his side.

"Sh." Percival whispered into the skin of his neck. "I'll take care of you." Delaying no longer, Percival gently pushed forward until he was fully seated inside. Elyan reveled in being stretched so wide, loving the burn and heat of it. Percival was large and always tested the boundaries of his limits. Right now, as sated and stretched out as he felt, he still wanted more.

"Don't hold back."

Percival searched his face and must have found what he was looking for as he nodded slightly in agreement. At first he started off slow, so slow Elyan could feel every inch of Percival moving inside him. It was tantalizing. He didn't wait long to gently pull his legs up by his shoulders and drive into with such force it made his teeth clack together.

"Oh gods, yes." Elyan moaned as he wrapped his hands behinds his knees and tried to pull himself wider.

"I can't believe you're such a slut for me." Percival swooped down and kissed him roughly, leaving no corner of his mouth unexplored. Elyan's skin felt like it was on fire and his insides twinged with electricity. _'Yes. More.'_ was all he could think. Percival's hips pistoned faster and faster, pulling nearly all the way out and ramming back in to brush over his prostate; forcing him to bite his lip in constraint. Groaning, Percival lowered his head to Elyan's shoulder and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh as he released his seed deep inside him. He continued to torpidly thrust until his body no longer shook from his orgasm.

"You're incredible." Elyan said into the side of his neck.

"You are." Percival responded, slowly pulling out of him and flopping over.

They laid together happy and sated, staring up at the tent ceiling until they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Oh yes, Elyan was very glad they had decided to stop being idiots.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>AN: A review or two is always much appreciated!**  
><strong>_


End file.
